Family Doesn't End with Blood
by jamRULZ.the sequel
Summary: Mikoto decided to adopt Naruto. How would that change things?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto. For the sake of this fic, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba are all going to be six years younger than anyone else. Hope you enjoy._

"Mikoto, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, Kushina would understand…"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I really want to do this. And it's not just for Kushina-san; it's for the little darling over there. I've noticed people giving angry looks to him-he needs protection."

The Hokage nodded, smoking his pipe solemnly. He turned towards one of his Anbu and told him to bring the baby. He turned back toward Mikoto and let out a small smile. "How are Sasuke and Itachi?"

Mikoto smiled fondly at the thought of her sons, "Sasuke turned six a couple months ago. Itachi has perfected the clone jutsu; Sasuke's following him everywhere he goes."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Just like me and my brother at that age." Mikoto giggled good-naturedly at the thought of a six-year-old Sarutobi in Hokage clothes when a baby's wail caught her attention.

The Anbu looked at the wailing baby in the crook of his elbow with such contempt that it filled Mikotos' heart with fear. She immediately walked toward the Anbu and took the blonde baby from his arms, flashing him a Sharingan-filled glare before turning back to the baby.

Her eyes immediately softened as tear-filled blue looked at her. Mikoto smiled and kissed the babys' forehead. "It's okay, hun. Mama's here. Mama's got you." The baby sniffled and caught a lock of Mikoto's hair. He snuggled into Mikotos' bosom and fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in his short life.

"Hokage-sama, what is his name?"

Sarutobi looked down at the baby in tender sadness then gazed up at Mikoto.

"His name is Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama!" A small boy with black, spiky hair ran toward Mikoto, smiling in excitement and happiness. Mikoto smiled back, Naruto still gripped in her arms. The boy, Sasuke, held out his arms for a hug until he saw the orange bundle. Tilting his head with confusion, he looked up at his mother.

"Mama, what is-?"

He jumped as he saw a tiny hand shot up from the orange folds. "It's alive! It's alive, Mama!" Sasukes' onyx eyes were wide as he pointed at the bundle in a frenzied manner. Mikoto giggled and knelt down, gently moving the folds from Narutos' face. She smiled as the blue from her adopted son met the onyx of her birth son met, studying each other intently.

A small smile filled Narutos' face as he reached out and grabbed one of Sasukes' bangs. "Ow! Hey! Mama, help!"

Mikoto gently took Narutos' hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "No, Naruto. We don't grab peoples' hair." Sasuke continued to rub the sore spot on his head, giving the baby a pout.

"You so mean." Turning to his mother, Sasuke glared, "Why is _this_ here, Mama?"

"Sasuke, this is your new little brother." Sasuke paled, if that was possible, and covered his hair for protection.

"No, he'll pull off all my hair!" Mikoto shook her head in amusement as Sasuke ran into the house, still covering his hair.

"Mother?"

Mikoto glanced up, looking at her eldest son in greeting, "Hello, Itachi." The twelve year old walked forward, peering down at the bundle in curiosity.

"This is our new brother?" Mikoto nodded. "…Can I hold him?"


	3. Chapter 3

_6 years later…_

"Naruto. Naruto, it's time to get up." Sasuke shook the child gently, letting out a tiny smile as blue eyes gazed up at him. "Come on, you need to get ready for the academy."

"Okay, nii-san." Naruto yawned and stretched his arms, gave his brother a hug, then sluggishly went to the bathroom to wash his face. Sasuke remained seated on Narutos' bed, his eyes glaring at something only he can see.

 _4 years ago…_

"W-what is this?" An eight year old Sasuke gazed in horror at the members of his clan laying in pools of their own blood. Tears began filling his eyes at seeing his grandparents on the hard ground.

His family! _Mother! Father! Itachi! Naruto!_

Sasuke ran to his house, praying that nobody was dead.

….

"Remember, little brother. Hate me. Despise me. And when you finally have the same eyes as I have, find me again." His brother-no, Itachi disappeared in a flurry of shadows. Sasuke was about to pass out, until he remembered-

"Naruto!" He hadn't found Naruto yet. Fighting back the vertigo, Sasuke went back into his house.

 _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

He avoided looking at his parents' bodies as he ran, almost blindly,down the hall to Narutos' room.

 _Please, please, please…_

Sasuke burst through the door and ran to the crib. He gasped, fresh tears coming out.

Naruto was whimpering in his crib, hands balled into tiny fists. His little legs kicked under the blankets as his whimpers turned into sobs.

"You're okay. You're okay." Almost automatically, Sasuke reached into the crib and pulled out his almost two year old brother into his arms. He slid to the floor and rocked Naruto, his hands always resting on his chest and face to make sure he was breathing.

…..

 _Present…_

"I'm ready Nii-san." Sasuke shook himself and looked at the blond child smiling cheerfully up at him. Sasukes' eyes softened at the display of innocence as he handed him a bento for lunch.

"Let's go, little brother." Naruto placed his hand into Sasukes' and both walked out of the district.


End file.
